


Closer

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 100-500 words, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s10e14 The Shroud, Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 10, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Neill pitched the first eight innings. Mitchell came in at the top of the ninth, and now it's gone into extra innings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 'The Shroud.' Background Jack/Daniel (UST or broken relationship), implied Daniel/Adria.

"Come on, Jackson." Cam gripped the slim hips tighter, stroking ass with his thumbs, stroking some more when it raised a skin prickle that suggested the stroking was welcome. Hell if Jackson gave any other indication of what worked and what didn't. But the hand Cam snaked around now and then to check kept finding him hard, so he kept going.

Took almost two years for him to realize how profoundly fucked up Jackson was -- Cam was that dazzled and Jackson was that blandly opaque. Took less than two minutes in the infirmary to nail down the vibe between Jackson and the general, and less than two seconds after that to suss out what happened between Jackson and the Orici. Can of cheap lager wasn't going to cut it this time, so he raised the against-regulations stakes. Exponentially. And while Jackson stayed as stealthed as ever, turned out he wasn't nearly so impenetrable as he seemed.

His own breath sounded hoarse in his throat and inside his head. Jackson's words were a wan, hoarse echo in his mind, what he'd said after Cam walked into this house and offered a blowjob the way he'd offered a beer in Jackson's lab on base: _"Believe me, I'm a lot more than you you want to handle."_ It hadn't been a challenge. It had been the bleakest statement Mitchell had heard since Ferguson, in the hospital --

Yeah, not thinking about that now. _"But sure,"_ Jackson had said. _"I won't return the blowjob, but you want to fuck me, knock yourself out."_ Cam fucked him harder, drilling into the shock-resistance of hard frame and the yielding softness of ass, and leaned forward to get his hand down around Jackson's balls, to get into Jackson's space. To get in his face from behind. To get as far into his head as sound could carry him. Instead of straining away, Jackson pushed against the wall, muscle cording all up and down his arms, and shoved back hard onto Cam's cock, a sudden slide of tight friction. Cam laid his mouth against the side of Jackson's priceless, legendary head, breathed his harsh, hoarse breaths into Jackson's ear.

"I know I'm not your first choice," he said, low and harsh and tender, right into Jackson's brain. "I know he's gone. He came back for the mission, not for you, and he didn't stay, and he ain't comin' back again anytime soon. But I'm here. I'm here, sunshine." He thrust deep and held there, cupping Jackson's balls, stroking. Stroking more when the tightening sac and spasming ass told him he'd found the trick of bringing Jackson off -- to push into him hard and deep, and take him by the balls, and stroke gently, as if you loved him. "So you come for me now."

He'd never had a problem pitching relief. O'Neill might get the win, but he'd get the save.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Karmageddon: 'Baby I know your first choice is gone.'


End file.
